<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Камон Эврибади [video] by otonal, WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720037">Камон Эврибади [video]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/otonal/pseuds/otonal'>otonal</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021'>WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera), Матч-реванш (1968), Ну погоди! | Nu Pogodi! | Well Just You Wait! (Cartoon), Приходи на каток (1981), Смешарики | Kikoriki, Шайбу-шайбу (1964)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Video, Explicit Language, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, M/M, Subtitles, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Видео с субтитрами, Видеоклип, Юмор</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/otonal/pseuds/otonal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Танцуют все!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Камон Эврибади [video]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Внимание! В клипе много обсценной лексики!<br/>Ссылка на альтернативный вариант (с меньшим объемом мата) - в нижнем примечании к работе.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>В клипе использована песня группы «Ленинград» «Камон Эврибади» и фрагменты мультфильмов: «Шайбу-шайбу» (1964), «Матч-реванш» (1968), «Приходи на каток» (1981), «Смешарики. Очень фигурное катание» ч.1 и ч.2 (2011), «Tom and Jerry Episode 85 Mice Follie» (1954), 'Dr Seuss' The Grinch' Olympic Spot (2018), «Ну, погоди. Новогодний выпуск» (1974).</p><p>---<br/>Альтернативный (неголосуемый!) вариант клипа можно посмотреть <a href="https://youtu.be/GmZiVLjuP7A">по ссылке</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>